


Rough Diamond

by Hanna_S (Herra_Sombra)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotions, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herra_Sombra/pseuds/Hanna_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Pacifica-centred one-shots, which take place after NWMM.<br/>Short stories, focused mostly on emotions and relationships.</p><p>(The more ficlets I'll write, the more characters will appear.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like it.  
> It's more of a warm-up story. You know, the first one I publish in here (and, actually, the first one in English I've ever published; if you see any mistakes, please, tell me).  
> For now there's not much action, but it might change soon. c;
> 
> Oh, and one more thing.  
> My headcanon is that Pacifica is a year older than the Pines twins (though she celebrates her birthday during the autumn, probably at the beginning of November).

_Now, Pacifica Elise Northwest, go straight to your room. You are grounded indefinitely._

She breathed evenly, though her heart was racing with a tremendous speed. She was fuming. How could they have done such a thing to her? It was… unfair! She’d done her best, yet they hadn't been able to appreciate her efforts. She hadn't acted the way they'd wanted her to (even though she'd saved many people's lives), and therefore she'd had to be punished. That was their logic, at least.

She'd had enough of this stupid life and her awfully rich family. Only two things were important for her parents – win and image, not to mention the fortune the Northwests had been pocketing for years. There was no place for anything else.

There was _nothing_ else.

_You're not worthy of being a Northwest!_

Those words were still ringing in her mind. She should have expected her father would be furious – according to him, their reputation was "in vain", after all. Still though the things she'd heard from him were cruel, especially for a 13-year-old child. She felt rejected, to put it gently. And when she had protested, telling him that among three of them only she'd proved her worth that evening, he had raised his hand, intended to hit her, but restrained from doing so at the last moment.

She shivered involuntary. Her mother hadn't said a single word, not even bother to look at her precious daughter, as she always did. Pacifica wouldn't be hit for the first time. Not once, not twice she had been forced to cover the bruises with long sleeves. The only good thing was that her father had been controlling himself a way better lately. Although, evoking old memories, she could still feel the pain of a little girl that hadn't been able to live up to her parents expectations.

She raised her hand and looked at her ring finger. She examined carefully the signet ring, which was shining slightly in the weak light. Two letters – N and W – were engraved on it, surrounded by a few small diamonds and other gems. She took it off eventually, gritting her teeth, and flung on the floor. The ring clattered, hitting the oak wood. "Well, if I'm not worthy of being a member of this family, I won't need it anymore,” she hissed bitterly, looking away.

One could think that she had everything she would dream of. However, it had never been the case. There are things you cannot buy, and a bit of sincere love is one of them. When she was hiding behind the mask of that rich and spoiled girl, it was quite bearable. She was just trying to convince herself that this was exactly who she was. Nevertheless, it wasn't true. It had never been.

She was struggling with herself. She should be unconditionally obedient to her parents and follow in their footsteps. Despite this, deep inside of her mind there still was the thought that it's not her true self. She was always pretending to be someone else; someone she would finally become if she didn't stop doing it.

She heaved a sigh. Resembling her parents was the last thing she wanted. Unfortunately, she couldn't avoid that fate, could she? She was just another link in the world’s worst family chain…

_You are not allowed to see that kid anymore, do you understand? He has very bad influence on you and it is just unacceptable. If I ever see you two together again…_

She smiled wryly. Of course, it was all Dipper’s fault. He’d made her to open the gate – that was her father’s opinion. He’d been muttering to himself that he had known that letting this Pines kid in their party had not been a good idea. And even though she had tried to convince him that it’d been her own decision to do it, he’d not been willing to change his mind.

Besides, Dipper was one of those inferior beings, like her father would call people that weren’t as affluent and influential as the Northwests. Sometimes this way of describing others made her feel as if she was a member of a royal family of some sort, and no one from folk was allowed to be close to her.

_You can go out under our supervision, only to our friends and in the places that we recommend you._

She went to the window and opened it cautiously, letting some fresh air into the dark room. It was quite cool night; the sky was clear, with stars shining brightly. Looking at them always managed to soothe her nerves somehow, but now it brought to her only a prick of sadness – they were so high, so far beyond her reach.

She bit her lip. Whenever she was alone, she let her mask drop. Sometimes she was crying almost all night or screaming into her pillow for so long that she completely ran out of air. Or – quite often, actually – she was just laying, staring blankly at the ceiling. She had always dreamt about being another ordinary girl, just like Mabel – free to do whatever and however she wanted, not bound by etiquette and others’ expectations.

She snorted. Maybe it had been the reason why she had hated her so much in the first place? That girl was constantly reminding her about the one thing Pacifica couldn’t ever get – about normal, full of fun and freedom childhood. Childhood that for her had ended years ago.

_You are supposed to do just one thing – to obey us. It’s not so difficult, is it?_

She could feel the tears running down her face. The need to change, to do something with her hopeless situation overcame the more reasonable part of her. Last glance at her beautifully decorated, though not very cosy room and she made up her mind. She had to end what was started.

She looked in the direction of the woods. Somewhere in there was this hovel, the Mystery Shack. The only place she could find a helping hand in. She smirked. If someone had told her yesterday that she’d eventually consider Pines twins as friends, she would’ve doubted in their mental health. But things were different after that mini-golf war and especially after tonight.

Maybe they were not able to understand her world, did she really care about it, though? For the first time in her life someone hadn’t tried to impress her nor been taken in by influence of her wealthy family. She was slowly starting to feel good in the Pines’ company, as if she had finally found something she had lost long time ago. She truly started to enjoyed spending time with them, without polite words or forced smiles.

_I hope that this won’t happen ever again._

A faint smile spread across her lips. Her father had no idea how wrong he had been, saying that. Because, despite feeling of being rejected and betrayed, she was sure of one thing – she wasn’t the same Northwest anymore.

Tonight’s events were just a beginning.


End file.
